


Буду рассматривать это как извинение, хотя это извинение нужно еще рассмотреть

by DarkHoarfrost



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHoarfrost/pseuds/DarkHoarfrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку SUITS FEST: 3.4. Харви/Майк, устоявшиеся отношения. Когда Майк косячит в отношениях, он задабривает Харви едой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Буду рассматривать это как извинение, хотя это извинение нужно еще рассмотреть

Харви выбрался из такси и тут же отскочил в сторону, спасая свои ноги и пару ботинок за шестьсот долларов от наезда. Как только Майк пронесся мимо к парковке для велосипедов и начал пристегивать свой на замок Спектр подошел к нему и схватил за ухо:  
-Сколько раз тебе говорить не лихачить на дороге?! Мало того, что меня чуть не покалечил, так еще и наверняка пару человек по дороге задавил, - Харви опустил руку и одернул рукав пиджака, расслабляясь и переводя взгляд на своего непутевого ассистента. - Черт возьми, где опять твой гребанный шлем, ты внезапно решил свести счеты с жизнью по дороге на самую высокооплачиваемую работу, которую когда-либо мог получить?  
Майк выпрямился и поправил сумку, болтающуюся на плече.  
-Брось, Харви, сколько можно нравоучений? Я, кажется, уже взрослый мальчик, а шлем, ну, забыл сегодня впопыхах, когда не смог из-за кое-кого встать с постели вовремя.  
Он пристально посмотрел на хмурого Спектра и выразительно вскинул брови:  
-Ты случайно не припомнишь, кем этот кое-кто мог бы быть?  
Тот продолжал хмуро молчать и недовольно смотреть в наглые глаза своего помощника.  
-Так, ладно, время не ждет. Время это вроде как деньги и бла-бла-бла, поболтать с тобой перед работой было сущее удовольствие, но уже без пяти минут восемь, может, мы все же поднимемся в офис, босс?  
-Так уж и быть,- Харви повернулся и быстрым шагом отправился к входу в здание.  
Майк догнал его уже в лифте и быстро нажал на кнопку, чтобы никто больше не успел зайти. Затем он повернулся к лучшему юристу Нью-Йорка в своем личном рейтинге и поправил чуть-чуть сместившийся узел галстука, оставив руку на лацкане пиджака.  
-Да ты сегодня просто радуешь меня своим красноречием, дорогой.   
Харви повернулся к Майку и накрыл его ладонь своей, его взгляд чуть смягчился и он усмехнулся:  
-О, неужели я украл что-то от твоего обычного поведения, а, Майк Росс?  
-В точку. Боюсь, что буду вынужден подать на вас в суд за это, мистер Спектр. И за неуместную родительскую опеку тоже.  
Мужчина перестал улыбаться и резко вдавил кнопку «стоп» в панель. Лифт мгновенно остановился где-то между четвертым и пятым этажами.  
-Я думал, что ты уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы осознавать ценность своей жизни и понимать, что простейшие меры безопасности…  
Майк прервал очередную начавшуюся нотацию:  
-Харви, хватит! Я не могу больше этого слушать! Сегодня последний рабочий день на неделе и, если нам повезет и на небесах над нами наконец то сжалятся, то Джессика не даст тебе нового дела из-за которого ты весь уик-энд проведешь на переговорах, а я зарывшись по уши в бумагах. Так что я приношу тебе свои извинения за свою утреннюю беспечность и забытый шлем. И за то, что чуть не переехал тебя на велосипеде, тоже. Хотя, если бы ты оказался на больничной койке по моей вине, будь уверен, я бы о тебе заботился и, кто знает, возможно, нам бы удалось познать все прелести синдрома Найнтигейл…*  
Он обвил руками шею юриста, постаравшись сделать это аккуратно, не помяв ворот рубашки и по возможности вообще не касаясь костюма, химчистка которого могла лишить его всей премии в этом месяце. Харви, не отрывая взгляда от улыбающихся глаз Майка, приобнял его правой рукой за талию и приблизив к нему лицо устало вздохнул.  
-Извинения приняты, так уж и быть. Надеюсь, впредь ты будешь более острожен. И, если бы ты поехал со мной, а не разводил бы панику из-за того, кто и что подумал бы, увидь нас вместе выходящими из одного автомобиля, то с твоей ездой на бешеной скорости без шлема не было бы никаких проблем.  
-Ты же знаешь, что я не хочу доставлять тебе неприятности. Слухи и пересуды это не та вещь, которая может порадовать тебя в офисе и на деловых ужинах, так что это не обсуждается. А теперь просто одарите меня своим царственным поцелуем, мистер Спектр, пока никто не вызвал спецслужбы на наши поиски, и мы начнем последний рабочий день на неделе с чего-то более приятного, чем разговоры о том, как мы добираемся по утрам до фирмы. Как тебе мое предложение?  
-Я нахожу его приемлемым, мистер Росс.  
Харви впился в его губы быстрым поцелуем, поглаживая ладонью поясницу парня через слои ткани. Стоило ему прикусить нижнюю губу Майка, как он застонал и отстранился, быстро выдыхая:  
-Черт, Харви, сейчас это слишком. Стоит нам выйти из лифта, как всем сразу станет понятно, чем это мы занимались, поднимаясь на свой этаж. Я мог бы получить простой поцелуй в щеку и благополучно не вспоминал о сегодняшнем утре весь чертов день, а теперь я понятия не имею, как мне удастся это сделать и не затащить тебя на обеде в копировальную, коварно украв ключ от нее у Донны, ведь у меня сегодня нет чертова обеда, я весь день буду завален поручениями от Луиса!  
Майк горестно вздохнул и быстро вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони, отойдя еще на шаг от Харви. Дыхание уже практически восстановилось. Он улыбнулся невозмутимо поглядывающему на него Спектру. Тот, оценив уже более приемлемый внешний вид ассистента, который больше не задыхался и окончательно вытер влажные губы, нажал на кнопку снова и лифт начал подниматься на их этаж. За секунду до того, как двери открылись, он успел сказать:  
-Что ж, тогда продолжим сегодня вечером.  
-Но сегодня вечером я не могу! - выпалил Майк слишком громко, так, что пробегающие в холле сотрудники обернулись на его голос.   
Он спохватился и добавил уже тише, поспевая за Харви, направлявшимся к своему кабинету стремительным шагом.  
-Я пообещал Рейчел провести уик-энд с ней и ее отцом, совсем из головы вылетело рассказать об этом, прости.  
Харви быстрым шагом пересек холл, по пути приветствуя всех сотрудников, оказавшихся поблизости. Дойдя до места Донны, он схватил со стойки папки с документацией, предназначавшиеся для него, и распахнул дверь в свой кабинет, заходя внутрь и, как будто невзначай, забыв придержать её для своего помощника, следовавшего за ним по пятам.  
-Черт возьми, эти выходные должны были пройти в кои-то веки нормально, - раздраженно пробормотал он себе под нос.- Разве уик-энд начинается на завтра, в субботу, а не в вечер пятницы?  
Догнавший его Майк плотно прикрыл стеклянную дверь и встал напротив до ужаса представительного стола старшего партнера фирмы. Болтавшаяся на плече сумка отправилась в стоящее неподалеку кресло.  
-Дело в том, что она попросила составить им компанию ровно на два дня, с сегодняшнего вечера. В воскресенье после шести я уже буду ехать в такси к тебе домой, у нас с тобой будет еще целый вечер, который мы можем провести вместе! Не так уж и плохо, верно?  
Харви устало прикрыл глаза рукой и бросил папки на стол и, попытавшись скрыть нотки глубокого разочарования в голосе, спросил:  
-Черт возьми, неужели так сложно было предупредить меня, что ты собираешься провести эти выходные в компании своей очаровательной подружки и её отца с замашками тирана?  
-Харви, да ладно тебе! Ты все равно планировал на весь уик-энд запереться в квартире и только и делать, что слушать свои возлюбленные пластинки.  
-Отлично, делай, что хочешь. Ты имеешь полное право проводить свое свободное время как тебе угодно и где угодно, ты же юрист, ты знаешь об этом!  
-Да что с тобой такое? У Рэйчел только начали налаживаться отношения с папой, она планировала эти два дня весь последний месяц. Но ты же знаешь, что стоит оставить их одних хоть ненадолго, как эта бочка с порохом рванет. А её мать сейчас благополучно отдыхает с подружками в каком-то жутко дорогущем спа-отеле в Майами. Так что больше не допустить очередной ссоры некому! Да, в конце концов, я уже сам пообещал мистеру Зэйну, что честно потаскаю его клюшки для гольфа!  
-Довольно! Я услышал уже достаточно, - процедил Спектр сквозь зубы.- Убирайся из моего кабинета и чтобы я до конца рабочего дня я тебя здесь не видел. Если тебе нечем заняться, уж будь так добр, разберись с отчетами по делу Брукс и отнеси их Луису!  
Харви сел за свой стол и со злостью выхватил ручку из подставки, сделав вид, что очень внимательно просматривает бумаги, оставляя заметки на полях.  
Майк поднял свою сумку и молча дошел до выхода из кабинета, оглянувшись напоследок на мужчину. Прикрыв за собой дверь снаружи, он подошел к Донне, которая делала вид, что так же страшно занята какими-то безумно важными поручениями от босса. Положив локти на стойку вокруг стола и изобразив на лице самое умильное выражение, на которое был способен, он обратился к самому великолепному секретарю во всем штате:  
-С добрым утром, прекрасная Донна, до чего же великолепное сегодня на тебе платье! Его фасон та-а-ак подчеркивает твою умопомрачительную фигуру… просто улёт!  
Не поворачивая головы к Россу Донна продолжила с космической скоростью набирать на своей компьютере:  
-Это платье я надевала в офис минимум три раза, умник с эйдетической памятью, чего тебе от меня нужно?  
Майк несчастно выдохнул и собрался с мыслями.  
-Я прекрасно знаю, что ты и сейчас слушала наш с Харви разговор в его кабинете.  
-Разумеется, кто отказал бы себе в удовольствии позабавиться над двумя упрямыми мальчишками, которые упорно отказываются взрослеть и начинать строить отношения по-человечески?  
Донна оторвалась от клавиатуры и повернулась на стуле, посмотрев на Майка доброй и понимающей улыбкой, под которой на самом деле наверняка скрывалось страстное желание переломить его хрупкую шейку, за то, что в очередной раз чем-то расстроил её босса. Харви ужаснулся этой мысли и сглотнул.  
-Ну, раз уж ты так хорошо осведомлена обо всех аспектах наших с ним отношений, то почему бы тебе, о великолепная властительница офиса, не просветить глупого и неразумного меня, чего это Харви на меня взъелся? Он что, до сих пор ревнует меня к Рэйчел?  
-Ну конечно! - рассмеялась в ответ Донна. – Хватит тормозить и включи уже наконец мозги, которыми ты имеешь счастье зарабатывать себе на жизнь и днями напролет любоваться нашим несравненным старшим партнером в действии. И я сейчас говорила не о Луисе, надеюсь, хотя бы это ты понял.Улыбка сошла с её лица и она наклонилась к Майку поближе:  
-Что планировал Харви на эти выходные?  
-Запереться в квартире на два дня и устроить марафон своих любимых фильмов, а потом до дыр заслушать самые раритетные пластинки из его коллекции. Я не понимаю, что в этом всем необычного. Он не первый раз занимается такими вещами, если ты об этом. Это совсем для него не в новинку.  
Донна горестно вздохнула и накрутила на указательный палец огненно-рыжий локон.  
-Ну до чего же иногда тупыми бывают мужчины, не видят дальше своего носа. Скажи на милость, а с кем он собирался запереться на это в квартире?  
-Черт возьми, я совсем тебя не понимаю!  
-Мистер Росс, да вы сегодня просто первый претендент на место самого главного тормоза этой юридической фирмы, - покачала она горестно головой. - Поясняю для тупых: он собирался провести эти дни с тобой, исключительно вдвоем, теперь то тебе ясно из-за чего он обиделся?  
Майк тихо чертыхнулся и отлип наконец от стойки.  
-Так вот почему он так отреагировал. Господи, когда я перестану постоянно косячить, пытаясь построить хоть какие-то отношения? – расстроенно обратился он в пустоту, подняв голову к безупречно гладкому потолку и, не услышав ответа, медленно побрел к своему закутку. Теперь ему предстояло придумать, как загладить свою вину перед Харви, морально подготовиться к непредсказуемым двум дням в загородном поместье Зейнов и продержаться целый день на ногах, помогая Луису с его делом. Так. Стоп. Все это нужно было проделать в прямо противоположном порядке.  
«И за что же меня так жизнь любит?» понуро рассуждал Майк, уже дойдя до своего рабочего места и включая компьютер.  
***  
Майк открыл дверь своими ключами и как можно тише пересек коридор. Во всей квартире не горел свет, хотя было уже довольно поздно. Единственным источником освещения была включенная плазменная панель. Фильм, который явно еще недавно смотрели, уже закончился, на экране мелькали только титры. Приглушенные отсветы падали на диван, на котором, неудобно запрокинув на спинку голову, тихо посапывал Харви, раскинув руки в разные стороны. Майк подошел поближе и улыбнулся, любуясь такой домашней картиной. Ему очень редко удавалось в принципе понаблюдать за Харви в домашней обстановке, не говоря уже о том, чтобы иметь удовольствие лицезреть его полностью расслабленным, просто спящим на диване перед телевизором.  
Он подошел поближе, оставив сумку с вещами у подлокотника дивана, и аккуратно положил еще теплую коробку, которую трепетно прижимал к себе практически всю дорогу в такси и пока поднимался в квартиру, на колени Харви, сев рядом с ним. Тот зашевелился и недовольно что-то пробурчал, просыпаясь.  
-И я тоже рад тебя видеть, Харви, - ответил на это Майк и, наклонившись к Спектру, аккуратно поцеловал уголок его губ.  
По затылку тот час прошлась широкая ладонь и притянула его за шею еще ближе. Харви смотрел на него уже вполне ясным взглядом и молчал, пока Майк не прильнул к его боку окончательно, сбросив с ног кроссовки и уютно устроившись на диване.  
Харви удовлетворенно вздохнул и посмотрел на коробку с надписью Lombardi’s.  
-А ты, я смотрю, тщательно подготовился перед возвращением домой, - пробормотал он, приоткрывая крышку и слой фольги, который закрывал пиццу.  
-Как однажды сказал мне один знакомый: «Я бывший бойскаут. Мне нравится быть подготовленным», - усмехнулся Майк.- Все, как ты любишь, итальянский соус, красный лук, свежие дикие грибы и тонко нарезанные томаты, покрытые ароматной корочкой из моцареллы. Естественно, без сладкого перца и оливок.  
-Что ж, «Буду рассматривать это как извинение, хотя это извинение нужно еще рассмотреть»**, - улыбнулся Харви, повернувшись к Майку. – Кажется, если ты и дальше будешь продолжать в том же духе и каждый раз извиняться передо мной порцией чего-нибудь вкусного, я потрачу целое состояние, перешивая свой гардероб.  
Майк рассмеялся и пихнул Харви локтем в бок:  
-Да брось!  
-Чего стоили одни крендельки в первый раз, когда ты опоздал на свидание, за которыми ты охотился весь свой обеденный перерыв. Или то особенное карри, которое ты заставил готовить владельца моего любимого кафе во втором часу ночи. Я уж не говорю про восхитительное сливочное мороженое, которое я всего один раз пробовал в Лондоне. До сих пор ума не приложу, как тебе удалось его достать в Большом Яблоке. Что будет следующим, домашняя лазанья по рецепту моей бабушки или те восхитительные начос с сырным соусом из забегаловки неподалеку от твоей старой квартиры?  
-Вот видишь, тебе нравятся все эти вкусности, так что не вижу смысла в разговоре о каких-либо неблагоприятных последствиях. И что будет в следующий раз, останется для тебя полным секретом, так будет уже неинтересно.  
Харви улыбнулся и поставил коробку с пиццей на журнальный столик.  
-Но ведь ты не будешь отрицать, что все это было хоть и жутко вкусно, но еще и вредно. Такими темпами я и глазом моргнуть не успею, как наберу пару лишних фунтов, - нарочито укоризненно посмотрел он на Майка.  
Тот ответил на его взгляд хитрой ухмылкой.  
-А я знаю по крайней мере один замечательный способ избавиться от лишних калорий, Харви. И, если ты отдохнул, поспав за просмотром безусловно интересного творения киноиндустрии, то я жду тебя в спальне, - подмигнул Майк мужчине и быстро поднявшись с дивана, выскользнул из комнаты.  
Харви тут же поднялся и, напоследок ласково проведя рукой по пристанищу самого лучшего извинения от Майка в этом месяце, последовал в том же направлении, мысленно пообещав себе, что насладится чудесным вкусом пиццы чуть позже. Может быть, даже поделится кусочком с Майком. Одним кусочком.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:  
> * Синдром Флоренс Найтингейл (англ. Florence Nightingale effect) - синдром, проявляющийся, когда врач или медсестра, ухаживающие за больным, начинают испытывать к нему чувства, которые могут перерасти в любовь  
> ** «Буду рассматривать это как извинение, хотя это извинение нужно еще рассмотреть», эту фразу произносит Скотти в фильме Звездный путь: Возмездие (Star Trek Into Darkness)


End file.
